


How To Tell You!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having trouble with his emotions, he has secretly been in love with Hermione since their first year and now here they are fixing to start thier fifth term at Hogwarts and Harry still hasn't told Hermione how he feels, Harry is afraid that she won't feel the same way he does.</p><p>Will Harry ever find the courage to Tell Hermione how he feels? Or will he continue to hide in for the sake of their friendship? Will Hermione feel the same or will she reject Harry? Can thier friendship survive Harry's romantic feelings torwards Hermione or will it fall apart at the seams?  And Will Ron still stick by Harry if he found out that Harry was crazy for thier best friend Hermione or will Ron be disgusted and decide to leave him? iS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE that Harry can talk to about love without fearing the possibility of being judged for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tell You!

He swallows hard as he stares at the beautiful blond that stood across the room dancing with Viktor Krum. Secretly Harry was jealous, he wished that Hermione would dance with him that way. Would look at him with those beautiful eyes the way she was doing Krum. But nobody not even Ron knew what he had struggled for so long to hold back. Nobody knew that for the last four years he had kept a secret from them all, or that Harry had always from the day they had knocked out the huge mountain troll together secretly held a deep romantic attraction for Hermione. No not attraction, Harry knew that even if he was only fifteen he was in love with his best friend Hermione Granger.

He sprang awake panting heavily like a dog, it had been a dream, why was it that he couldn't stop dreaming about Hermione? He wondered, then reasoned well at least he wasn't dreaming about that Graveyard anymore. Dreaming about Hermione was at least a slightly more welcome change, but it was no less tiring then the graveyard. Here he was the boy who lived, The boy who had beaten Voldemort not one but four times since had been a baby, and now he was the boy who was afraid of his own feelings. But it was about more then just a dream. This was way more personal then that.

These feelings, these dreams if anyone ever found out that he was harboring feelings for Hermione, it could be the end of the friendship between all three of them. Ron could end up being disgusted with them and could imagine what he would say-'dude, she's our best friend, she's almost like our sister, you can't fall for Hermione are you mad?' Harry sighed and almots had to admit that Ron would probably be right, maybe he was Mad to be in love with His own best friend. And what About Hermione she could almost imagine what she would say too 'you think your in love with me, EW, Yuck, stay away from me I can't date you i prefer Krum! If you like me that way then we can't be friends anymore!' Harry groaned even worst over that thought, that was the one thing he would never be able to stand.

Harry figured he could handle being rejected but he could never handle losing both of his best friends, no it would be best for all three of them if he remained silent and kept his feelings to himself. Harry again gave a sigh and wished at that moment that he had a dad, somebody to talk to about these type of things, somebody who would understand what He was going through, somebody that wouldn't judge him no matter what he said, somebody that wouldn't and couldn't hate him no matter what he said to him. He needed to get this off his chest tell somebody that would never hate him, before he did something stupid like tell somebody that would hate or leave him or worst ruin a four year friendship over feelings that he could very easily keep wrapped up and hidden.

Harry decided to think about it some more in the morning, but at the moment it was still only one oclock. He snuggled back under his blankets and slipped back into sleep.

He again dreampt of Hermione but this time he was dreaming of Hermione reading an article that Rita Skeeter had written about how Harry and Hermione possibly being a thing, and Hermione was laughing at the article, Harry could only stare at her, and fight to keep a streight face as he struggled very hard not to cry, it hurt it really did hurt that Hermione had laughed at the idea that Harry could like her that way. When in fact Harry really did have feelings for her. 

What neither Ron or Hermione knew was how Harry had later that same night cried himself to sleep over it. Hermione thought it was rubbish that it was ridiculas that Harry could love or care for her that way, if she thought that, then that could only possibly mean that she had no feelings like that for him. He was truly and really alone in his feelings, to Harry it meant it was a one way street, and Harry knew fully well it took two to tango but only one to screw up a friendship.

Again he woke with a start, and found himself heartsick really wanting badly to have a dad he could talk to about his feelings, about his emotions, that he had somebody he could talk to about girls.

Just at that moment his snowy white owl appeared in the window and soared down clicking her beak at him more then likely telling him that she was hungry and wanting breakfast. Harry laughed and got out of bed to find some owl pellets to give him until it was time to scrounge up breakfast and something more solid for his bird.

That's when his eyes fell upon a parchment attatched to her leg. Harry really laughed at himself for not noticing this, he pulled the parchment off her leg and read it slowly, but all it said was 'Keep your nose clean, see you soon!' Harry gasped why hadn't he thought of it before.

"Sirius!" he whispered excitedly. "Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather, and was the closest thing Harry had to a real father, and Harry was certain no matter what he said to him, no matter how crazy Harry might sound, Sirius would never ever hate Harry, He was certain that Sirius would love and care about him no matter what he admitted to him, and Sirius might very easily have some advice for him about how to handle his situation, his feelings for Hermione!

He sat down and started writing his letter carefully to Sirius.

Padfoot-  
I'm writing hoping you can help me with some advice about something, you see I find that i have a bit of a crush on a girl, and I'm not exactly sure how to proceed with them what to do with them. I'm not sure how to make sure it doesn't ruin the friendship that i already have with this girl, I really like her, and i'm not sure what to do about it! padfoot if you have any advice it would really help a lot! Thanks in advance.  
-Harry.

He then attached the letter to Hedwig's foot and tossed her out the window, feeling slightly better already for the moment. If anyone could help him without asking questions about who his crush was and without judging him it would be Sirius who had lived with Harry's father long enough to be used to dealing with his father, when he father had first tried to court and be with his mother Lily!

He then threw on his clothes for the day and headed down stairs to head to park for a couple of hours. If worst came to shove Harry could always write his feelings down in a letter and send it to Hermione then if she rejected him it would be in private in an owl and he would know what to expect when they saw each other when ever they decided to send for him.


End file.
